


Lying Confuses Me

by grimmgirl



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bud being Bud, Gen, Humor, Reveal, grimm!Juliette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmgirl/pseuds/grimmgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bud unintentionally slip that Nick is a grimm, he inadvertently causes Juliette to spill her own secret.</p><p>Or how S2E4 Quill would have gone if Juliette was a closeted grimm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Confuses Me

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is same except Juliette grew up with knowing she is a grimm and by some luck(or misfortune) everyone else in her immediate family is grimm. She is extensively trained in marshal arts and shooting, etc hence her excellent aim at first try and all the asskicking in the show. However, she never wanted to be a grimm and just wanted normal life. After working so hard, she had somehow learned to control and supress her wesen-seeing power that also prevented wesens from seeing her for what she is. So she couldn't see wesens, and wesens couldn't see her.
> 
> Title is from a quote by Mason Cooley  
> "Truth-telling frightens me. Lying confuses me."

Juliette was going crazy not _knowing_ who Nick Burkhardt was.

From the photos she has seen- _ones she got from Nick._ Her mind helpfully supplied-it was clear that they were a couple. However, She couldn't accept that when ,very suspiciously, only her memory of Nick was gone. It was putting her on edge and causing her to act with defensiveness and irritation where Nick was concerned.

After her fruitless and frustrating phone call with Monroe, she didn't know who to ask anymore. Everyone seemed to think Nick and she were the perfect couple and didn't have anything bad _or different_ to say about Nick from one other. Either Nick Burkhardt was a perfect man with a heart of gold or he was insanely good at pretending to be one. It was a little disconcerting.

She mused as she opened the fridge and paused as images flashed through her mind. She closed the fridge door without getting anything and picked up her cell phone.

Juliette couldn't help getting excited about hearing something different about Nick that might finally give her some insight on Nick as a person and their relationship as a couple.

>>>

Juliette poured the tea then sat down at the couch across from Bud and went straight to the point.

"So Bud, the reason that I wanted to talk to you is that I have been having some really weird issues with my memory lately. I was in the hospital recently..."

Bud's eyes bugged out a little. "You were? Oh, my God, that's terrible, unless, of course, they were saving your life, in which case, thank God."

Juliette involuntarily smiled. He was a good man, just clearly nervous. Bud asked her with concern, "Are you all right?"

Her smiled faltered thinking about what she wanted to know. "Yeah, no, I'm totally okay. I just I just wanted to know what you remember about me and Nick." She looked at Bud expectantly. Here it was. The other shoe. No one cannot be that good without few skeletons in his closet, and she got a feeling that Bud would be able to tell her about one of those skeletons in Nick's closet.

"You and Nick? You guys are the perfect couple." Bud seemed unconcerned and sure as he answered her question.

Juliette deflated a little. "Really?" She had to admit that she was pretty disappointed to hear the same answer from Bud.

"Well, yeah, of course. I mean, you're so much in love. I still can't believe why you guys aren't married yet, even though that's none of my business." Then he paled. "Has something happened to Nick?"

"No, no, no, Nick's fine." Juliette could tell that Bud really cared about Nick like a friend or maybe even family. Except he was so nervous. She wondered if it was his default or it was being in Nick's house. Recalling what she remembered of his last visit, she decided that it was little bit of both. But for what reasons was he nervous around Nick?

Bud was still talking. "Oh, thank God. You scared me. I mean, that Nick is one of a kind. What he's done for us is far beyond anything we ever expected from someone like him, let me just say." Bud gave her a knowing look.

Juliette straightened up. "What do you mean?" Maybe there _was_ something that wasn't fairy tale perfect about Nick Burkhardt.

"Well, you know, he has a conflict of interest. Doing his job as a cop and doing what a grimm has to do at the same time. Can't be easy. I don't know how he manages. I can't imagine." Bud seemed to think about that, but Juliette wasn't paying attention. 

She was frozen, did he just say a grimm? Did she let her control slip some time? She couldn't remember seeing any wesen faces, but she must have, to blow her cover.

"A what?" Juliette tried to calm herself. Maybe she had heard it wrong.

"A Grimm." So much for hearing it wrong. This was bad.

She decided to pretend to not know what he was talking about. And really, she didn't. How did he know she was a grimm? "What do you mean a grimm?" Bud opened his mouth as if to say something. Then his eyes were saucer big, and he closed his mouth before opening it again.

"What? Oh, did I say grimm? I meant... meant...."

Suddenly, the man in front of her had a face of a.... beaver-like-thing. An eisbiber!

Bud jumped in his seat almost dropping the glass of tea in his hand. "Oh my god! You are a grimm, too!"

Juliette realized with horror that her control over grimm ability must have slipped. "No, I'm not!" She denied instinctively and uselessly then paused. "Wait! Too? There is another grimm? Here? In Portland?" Then realized something. "You weren't talking about me?" Oh, great. So she hadn't made a mistake except now she did.

"No, no, no. I didn't know you were a grimm, but wow. Nick is gonna be so... I don't know what he will think. Because, pffft I'm not, you know, him. But, wow. You, a grimm." Bud stared at Juliette awed. Then he paled significantly. "Are you going to kill me?" Bud squeaked putting his hand around the front of his neck as if to protect it from Juliette, and she couldn't help rolling her eyes despite the shock and dread she was feeling.

"No! But you have to tell me about this grimm."

"What? Uh, uh, uh... Ah! look at the time! I gotta get going. The tea was really good. I'm so glad you love the quilt. Don't worry about your, your secret." He gave her a look that Juliette thought was meant to reassure her but just looked pained. "I won't tell anyone. Except Nick. Because he's gotta know, and he is...."

Juliette must have made a face at him because he jumped a little and continued. "You know what? I'm sorry. It's none of my business. It's between you guys. As a couple. Living together. But not married." She stared at him hard. Sensing her temper, Bud gushed out. "Thanks for the delicious tea. Did i mention it was really delicious? okay, I really gotta go. But you should talk to Nick about this. And Tell him. Although it's not my place to say." Although she was still in panic, she still felt annoyance with the eisbiber building. "Okay. I'm really going now. Thank you for the tea."

Bud bolted.

Juliette half got out of her seat to stop him but sat back down.

Another grimm. Here in Portland. She moved to Portland only after making sure going as far as to use her family's connection there was no grimm in the area. The other grimm must have moved in after she did or his/her power must have manifested recently.

Juliette pondered both possibilities when she thought of something that she should have considered first. How did Nick come into this? Hearing word grimm had shut down her brain momentarily causing her to miss the context in which "the other grimm" was mentioned.

Suddenly, Bud burst back in surprising Juliette into an instinctive fighting stance.

"Ooops. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, but I forgot to ask. What about the pies? Uh, did you love the pies? I was really on my way, but my wife will kill me if I don't ask about the pies."

Dazed, Juliette responded. "Yeah, the pies. The pies were great."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that." Bud still looked pretty nervous but also pleased and proud about Juliette's compliment on his wife's pies, Juliette absently noted. "I really got to get back to work. I'm so glad you love the quilt and pies. My wife will be absolutely thrilled to hear that. Especially from you!" That seemed to have reminded him just who Juliette was because he was back to looking extremely nervous and scared. "Thanks for the tea!"

Then he was gone.

Juliette stared at the door through which Bud had left still in her fighting stance wondering if she had lost her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are people not liking Juliette. I think she is pretty badass which kind of made me go, "hmm... what if Juliette was also a grimm..." and inspired me to write this. Though I admit she was very passive and one dimensional in season one and that I didn't really like her at all and wished her gone during that season. Now, I just love her:)


End file.
